


The Possession of Korekiyo Shinguji

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Shinguji Korekiyo, Korekiyo Makes Friends and Morally Questionable Choices, M/M, No Incest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She had always been there since her death, lurking in the darkest reaches of Korekiyo's subconscious. Ordinarily, she did not demand much of Korekiyo, besides his undying love and loyalty.But when the Ultimate Anthropologist starts to make strides to befriend the other students at Hope's Peak Academy, an internal struggle between Korkeiyo's own self and the spirit of his sister begins... and so do thoughts of murder.





	1. A Cool, yet Sharp Breeze

It was the beginning of the lunch hour, and for Korekiyo, that meant it was an excellent time to sit and observe.

Normally, Korekiyo would sit at the back of the dining and watch the other students, content to eat and make notes in peace. He was halfway to his usual spot when something caught his eye.

One table was covered by dozens of colourful pieces of paper, some of which were folded into traditional origami cranes. A student Korekiyo had never seen before was working on them, folding crane after crane. She had white hair, dark skin, and an accent that made Korekiyo suspect she came from an island nation, perhaps Hawai'i. 

"Now, take the lower left edge and bring it to the center crease..." She said to herself. Whoever she was, the girl was quite good at origami. Korekiyo watched her made each fold quickly and precisely, soon adding a finished crane to the pile in front of her. "Ah, hello there! Would you perhaps care to help me carry out the divine will of God?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm trying to make a thousand cranes. Only five-hundred and thirty-six to go. It is a blessing in Japan, yes?"

Korekiyo slid into the opposite seat, his usual social aloofness overridden by the opportunity to share his vast knowledge of Japanese tradition. "Well, there is a legend that says if one folds a thousand cranes, one will have a wish granted. Perhaps the famous case of this was shortly after the second World War, when Sadako Sasaki folded around fourteen hundred cranes to..." Before he could stop himself, Korekiyo began rambling on about everything he knew regarding the history of origami.

She listened attentively, giving an occasional "how interesting!" as she continued folding cranes.

"Other cultures around the world have paper folding traditions, of course... oh, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. I am Korekiyo Shinguji."

The girl smiled brightly. "I'm Angie Yonaga! Or is it Yonaga Angie, since I'm in Japan?"

"I take it you're a transfer student."

The two began to chat. Korekiyo found Angie and the island she came from quite interesting, with all its customs and traditions. She was the Ultimate Artist, driven to Hope's Peak by the divine will and grace of her God, whom she seemed to praise in every breath. Korekiyo did not mind it at all, and hung onto every word until the bell rang.

"Ah, I will catch you later, then." Angie shrugged off her coat and swept all of the cranes and unfolded papers into it. " _Sayanora_!" 

"It's _sayoonara._ But I do hope you succeed in folding one thousand cranes. It is a monumental task, indeed."

* * *

Korekiyo thought about the interaction for the rest of the day. It had been positive all around, and yet somehow, there was a lingering feeling of guilt.

Or was it guilt? Korekiyo couldn't tell what that emotion was. It did not feel good, but why would having a conversation with another student make him feel bad?

It was late in the evening, in the middle of studying, when the answer occurred to him.

 _Korekiyo_.

"Dearest sister." Her presence always filled his chest with soothing warmth, like a warm embrace after a long separation. "Your voice brings me peace."

 _Why did you speak to that girl today, beloved?_ A chill swept through his body. _I am your one and only, Korekiyo_.

Ah. That was where the guilt was coming from.

"It's not a crime to speak to other girls," he said. And it wasn't, was it? Just small talk. People did it all the time.

She didn't seem to hear him. 

 _Do you remember, Korekiyo? I comforted you when father disappeared. I cared for you when mother died_. The chill intensified. _And you... you repay me by attempting to replace me with a foreign air-head!_

"Beloved sister, I didn't mean it- I simply... wanted to make small talk..." It was becoming hard to breathe. Oh god. He'd angered her, hadn't he. No, no no no.

Her presence bore down on Korekiyo, smothering hhim.The comforting warmth was replaced by a hard iciness that made Korekiyo's fingers go numb. _Do not speak to her again. Do not acknowledge her presence. Unless..._

"What? What is it?" Korekiyo gasped. "Please sister, tell me, I will do anything to make you happy!"

Anything, my dear, sweet Korekiyo?

"Anything!" The spectral chill crept up Korekiyo's arms. He shut his eyes, convinced that if he opened him, he would look down and see his fingers black from frostbite.

 _Then... send her to me._   _If you love me so much, Korekiyo_ , she whispered. _Then kill her_.

With a distant sigh, her presence departed, and Korekiyo was left alone, shivering not from the sudden drop in temperature, but from her last three words.

"Yes... my beloved sister..."


	2. An Uncomfortable Chill

Sister was... a conflicting presence. In life, she had been Korekiyo's rock. Wherever they went, whatever situation they found themselves in, she would be by his side. Sister loved him, and Korekiyo loved her, but as her sickness grew worse, Korekiyo couldn't help but think their definitions of love differed.

He remembered one instance, when they were young.

Korekiyo didn't know all the details of her illness, but he noticed the doctors talked about some sort of chronic infection in the lungs. He noticed Sister liked it when he made hot ramen, so he brought her a bowl one afternoon.

Sister was at the kotatsu, warming her legs under it. Her face was a little pale, but she was more alert than usual.

"Thank you, little brother," she said, cupping her hands around the bowl. Sister inhaled the steam coming from it. "Good boy."

Korekiyo took it as a joke. "What am I, a dog?"

"Yes, you are. You're a good little doggy that looks after his older sister." She made a beckoning gesture. "Come here and give me a kiss, little dog."

"Oh, alright." Korekiyo didnt much like the canine comparisions, but he leaned down to Sister anyway. "Just don't get lipstick on my..."

With a smirk, Sister pulled Korekiyo's mask down and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was soft and gentle and sweet, and her lipstick tasted like wax.

Korekiyo jumped back as if he'd been stung. He wiped his face on his sleeve, leaving a red streak on it. "Sister! Don't do that."

"What? I can't show my little brother love?" She smiled gently. "There is nothing wrong with a little kiss."

Korekiyo didn't argue it, but it was a long time before he came close to Sister again. He loved her like a sister, yes. But her feelings were not the same, it seemed.

If it were anyone else, Korekiyo would have simply distanced himself, but this was Sister. Poor, sick Sister who tried so hard to keep a smile on her face, even as she came and went from the hospital. Only a monster would leave her alone.


	3. A Blanket of Snow

Korekiyo's thoughts kept wandering to Angie. More specifically, about the best way to kill her.

Every now and again, a little voice punctuated by a sharp chill would whisper, "what if? What if you pushed her off the roof?". Each time, Korekiyo would steer his thoughts away from the concept by burying himself in the day's lesson, but it became harder and harder as the temperature slowly dropped.

As much as he wanted to please Sister, Korekiyo could not bring himself to honor what he had promised. Killing another human being was abhorrent, especially one as innocent and harmless as Angie.

 _Korekiyo_.

He didn't want to acknowledge the voice that intruded on his thoughts, but he couldn't completely ignore Sister. Korekiyo managed a small "hm?" In response.

_Do not ignore me._

"I'm not." Korekiyo said it under his breath, thanking the mask that hid his mouth. Talking to himse- talking to Sister would raise a lot of questions, so he rarely did it in public. "Please wait until..."

 _Do you not want to talk to me, your dearest sister?_  Her voice gained a hard, bitter edge.

Korekiyo shivered as icy fingers settled on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sister. I will... cease contact with her at once," he whispered.

 _You should never have talked to her in the first place. You are a traitor, and insolent fool, the lowest scum of the earth. Do not resist me, dear Korekiyo._ Her voice softened at the last words, fading off into a sigh.

Even though her voice was not there, her stifling presence lingered. It bore down on his shoulders like a block of ice, a painful reminder that she still had control over him.

Korekiyo could barely wait until the lesson ended before dashing out of the room, hands over his ears. 

_Where are you running, dearest brother?_

It hurt. Her presence hurt, like cold needles being pushed under his skin from every direction. Korekiyo's base instincts told him to move away from the pain, but it was everywhere.

_You cannot run from me, Korekiyo. Am I not part of you? I will always be right here._

Yes, that was right. She was his sister, his protector, his stalwart caretaker. Always was, and always will be. Sister knew what was best for him, didn't she?

Korekiyo's feet carried him to the bathroom. He locked the door and collapsed onto the commode, gasping. 

 _Hush, dearest brother_. 

"You hate me." His eyes watered.

_Nonsense. I love you, Korekiyo. I'm simply a little upset that you defied me._

"I'm not defying..." Korekiyo's throat was closed off by a freezing hand.

_Don't lie, dearest brother. I can feel your hesitation, and it has made me realize that perhaps I was wrong. If you think death is too much for the bitch who tore your attention away from me, then perhaps we could find an alternate solution to the problem._

"Yes, Sister."

_And this time, do not say it simply to please me. Mean it._

Korekiyo swallowed. An idea was forming in his mind. It was crazy, and might not give him the results he wanted, but it was a solution. 


	4. Frostnip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for self harm.

Korekiyo felt... happy.

Dealing with Sister made him unhappy and anxious more often than not, but he had managed to make peace with her this time. It was freeing, in a way, to know that she wasn't mad at him anymore. Sure, the compromise they had arrived at might not have been the best thing for Korekiyo, but if it made her happy, well...

He peeled the bandages off, layer by layer. It felt odd to feel bare skin on his arms for once.

_Dear, sweet Korekiyo, I hate to do this to you._

His hand moved to the knife on the table. It was mostly ornamental, but the edge was sharp enough for the job. Korekiyo tested the point against his skin, just below the last wound. 

_We used to do this when we were young, didn't we?_

Yes. Yes, they did.

A memory came drifting up from the bottom of Korekiyo's mind. He had gotten a kiss on the cheek from someone else after class, a girl that seemed to like him despite Korekiyo's antisocial behaviour. As far as Korekiyo could remember, it was his first kiss that wasn't from Sister. He didn't mind it, really. 

But Sister been furious.

"I'm the only girl allowed to kiss you." She had scolded. "You belong to me." 

Then she kissed him, hard, as if to leave a mark. Korekiyo knew better than to resist.

Later on, she had pinned down his arm and, using permanent marker, wrote "mine" on the inside of Korekiyo's elbow. Small enough to not be noticed, but big enough to be a reminder. It had been a long time before the words had faded.

Now that he wore bandages, the size of the words didn't matter.

The knife drew thin red lines across his skin, deep enough to sting. 

_Mine._

Yes. Hers.

Korekiyo wrapped his arms back up, spots of red already showing through the bandages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hh I promise the next chapter will be longer. orz


	5. Room Temperature

The thin scars under the bandages didn't sting anymore, but Korekiyo knew they were there. He knew who he belonged to, and Sister knew who she owned. So, by that logic, it would be fine to talk to girls again, right?

The next time Korekiyo saw Angie, she had recruited a few more people into her crane project.

Sitting around the lunch table this time were two other students Korekiyo had noticed but not known the names of. One was a short girl with bright red hair, and the other was a tall, broad-shouldered man with wild red eyes. Both were absorbed in threading complete cranes onto a long thread, though the male student's large hands were making the job rather tough.

"Hello, Angie."

"Hi, Korekiyo-kun! God has bestowed wonderful assistants unto me, so the project of the thousand cranes is soon to be finished." She gestured to the redhead next to her. "This is Himiko-chan, the magician, and this-"

"Gonta Gokuhara!" The other student offered a hand to Korekiyo, but pulled it back. "Oh, is hurt? Should not shake hands if hand hurt..."

"No, it's alright. The bandages are just for show."

"Good thing." His grip was strong, but not painful.

"Are you also a transfer student? I note you aren't very confident in your speech." 

"Oh, no. This Gonta's first language, just no practice. See, Gonta only start speaking a few years back."

"And why would that be?"

"Gonta raised by wolves."

Korekiyo's interest was suddenly piqued. "Really? I've heard legends of children growing up in the wild, but I didn't think it could actually happen." 

Gonta smiled, his intimidating presence melting away. "Is true! Forest family taught Gonta so many things. How to talk to bugs, live in wild... that why Gonta Ultimate Entomologist!"

"Fascinating. I am the Ultimate Anthropologist, a studier of humans and their nature." Korekiyo found the smile infectious. He was such a simple, yet tender soul.

"Gonta happy to meet new friend."

The bell rang before the two had the opportunity to talk more, but Korekiyo left in higher spirits. Talking to other people wasn't too bad.


	6. Attention

(Author's note: due to college starting back up [as well as the... quality of this fic] I'm putting it on indefinite hiatus. It will be reworked at some point.)


End file.
